Do Not Disturb
by Chaos Box
Summary: A Frerard fic for the yaoi minded... When Gerard can't take it anymore and interrupts dinner for an 'important cause' how quickly will it spiral down into what he really wants? YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI warning provided


Gerard

I sit along the table, entire band sitting around the table, our last night on tour so called for a celebration if I might say. Though in my idea, it involves so much more but I suppose I won't think into that now.

Dinner is pretty quiet, nothing really happens as far as I'm concerned. Blaming each other for all the little mess ups on solos that only we seemed to've picked up on because the fans screamed every little lyric to every songs I sang for them.

I brush my bleached hair to the side and Frank catches my eye. I sigh inwardly, thankful for the makeup remaining on my face that covers the pinpricks of heat that start covering my face. His god damn voice continues ringing in my ears. I want to tell him shut up so the blush on my face doesn't melt the makeup off. Yet at the same time I want him to keep talking, and continue endlessly into the evening.

"Gerard! Hey, seriously you're staring into space again." I'm punched in the arm jokingly by Ray and I refocus my vision. None of them. None of them know about my slight problem, or say, obsession. I can't say it. Even to myself.

I just know.

I make eye contact with Frank, my eyes flitting away moments after. Frank smirks a little and chuckles. I can feel my face flush instantly.

"Shut the hell up." I say colder then I mean to, he backs off.

"Dude seriously, are you okay?" I receive a few odd looks. I can't take it. I stand up over the table abruptly, knocking over a glass of water. I grab Frank's collar, shock covering his god damn beautiful face. I press my lips onto his and bite at them once or twice. I pull up into a standing position and pull my jacket over my shoulders. My voice breathy, I finally reply.

"Yeah, I'm great now." I force my legs to work and I speed walk out of the restaurant into the crisp winter air as my heart pounds in my chest, I don't love him like I did yesterday. I love him one fuck of a lot more.

Frank

I attempt to form words as Gerard's white hair disappears outside the window. Before I know what my body is doing, I've stood up and my arms are now wrapped in a jacket. I follow the singer outside ignoring the calls behind me. I have to run to catch up to him.

I put a hand on his shoulder and he jumps. He tries to run but I stop him, grabbing his arm.

We stand like this silently for a good five minutes, street cold and empty of cars and people.

He kisses me again, grabbing my collar with his free hand, I let him. I eventually find myself pushed against the cold stone of an abandoned building Gerard biting my lips. I know he wants them to open, and a little piece of me seems to want to let him pry me open and use me to his liking. But I don't. He has to work for something like this.

"Ah!" I feel an involuntary cry escape me as I feel a hand take to my crotch but quickly pull away, giving Gerard just the opening he needed.

I can feel his tongue slither into my mouth, flicking it and trickling his own sweet saliva down my throat. He's definitely bold, anyone can give that to him.

He grinds against me slowly, in rhythm to his tongue, straddling my slightly bent leg. I wasn't aware till now that he was an Olympic swimmer, his lung capacity apparently so much greater then my own.

He finally pulls up, eyes half closed, blush showing through his makeup.

Both of our mouths hang open ever so slightly, until the strand of saliva falls into oblivion.

"Damn..." I breath out the word. He laughs giddily and smiles at me. He hugs me and buries his face in my neck.

"I love you Frank..." My entire body is warm despite the cold. "Don't hate me for this... Please..."

"No. We can make this work 'kay? We'll just say you were drunk and find a hotel somewhere."

"But... I..." I smile slyly.

"The hotel's just for us. The drunk part's an excuse." I wink and he laughs, hugging me.

So this is the kind of celebration he was talking about.

GERARD

Is this really happening? My heart pounds in my chest as I fight down a scream of excitement attempts to leave me. Frank's gaze as he speaks the words put me on high. This is how I wanted to end the tour. Adrenalin pumps through me, yet I'm not sure.

"You mean..." He sighs and nods, a giddy scream of delight tries to invade my vocal chords but I force it down. I can't lose my calm here.

I drag Frank down the street practically running but realize in all honesty; I have no idea where I'm going. He laughs and takes my hand, guiding me down the opposite direction of the street. I wait for him to say or do something in the brisk winter air. Nothing. I look to him to see his brow furrowed in concentration. He felt my gaze. He turns to me and smiles softly.

"I'll be gentle with you." He murmurs the words as though we're in a crowded room and didn't want anyone to hear. I feel my heart skip a beat in my chest at the thought, yet it doesn't click for me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said you were on top?"

"I did." I take it as a valid answer. If, no. When this works out, I'll take care of details like these.

I shudder in the cold air. He removes his coat and places it on my shoulders. I force myself not to glare at him. I'm the dominate in relationships, but I don't want to undermine his efforts and turn him off from me.

We walk into the foyer of a grungy old hotel, I hear my voice resounding from a set of headphones on the person at the desk. I pull my hood over my head because god knows I don't need a fan ruining this for me with him.

Frank rings the bell and the girl looks up. His conversation with her is very short and he soon has a room key in his hand.

We step into the elevator, tension ripping my chest apart. It travels to the fifth floor. Every ding it makes causing my heart to stop momentarily. We walk out into the hallway. Room 708.

How the hell do I do it now? He's purposely asked me to bed after all. Everything I did was on impulse. This is different and I know that. He closes the door gently behind us and we stand facing each other a few feet from the bed. What do I do? He steps closer to me and puts a hand in my hair, stroking the bleached locks, other on my hip.

"Gerard..." He murmurs my name tenderly. I never thought that a day like this would come to be honest. I keep my hands steady as I undo the collar of the shirt I had already clung to twice in the past twenty minutes. I move closer to him, our chests nearly touching. I kiss and suck at the skin beneath his jaw, he remains silent. I start to slowly unbutton his shirt as I continue to kiss him, his skin soft and delicate. I hear his beautiful voice in my ear as soon as my hand reaches the last button. I pull away. He grabs my right wrist firmly.

"You know? I really liked where you had that hand earlier..." He moves my hand down and leaves it there. Of course it is just now that I realize I have never done it with a man before. It must've showed in my expression because he chuckles and put his own hand over mine, starting the palming motion. His head falls back as sighs of pleasure are practically exhaled from within him.

He leaves my hand alone and I continue the motion, stroking and palming firmly. I eventually feel my hand pressed against something hard.

"Mmm..." He moans, eyes closing. Though he soon brings himself back and stops my hand.

"Did I do something wrong?" He shakes his head. He gives me a wicked smile and tackles me to the bed. I try to speak but he kisses me, hard. He sucks the air from my lungs leaving me gasping for air. As I close my eyes trying regain my breath, I hear something unzip.

I inhale sharply as I feel something touch me through my boxers. I open my eyes to see Frank sitting between my outstretched legs, fingers trailing gently over my boxers in the small space that my now open fly would allow. He smirks at me.

"I figured since you seem to be new at this, I should be allowed to have some fun." I scowl at him and attempt to sit up, but he pushes me back down; stronger. He goes back to the fly of my pants and touches again, a sigh escaping me against my will. I can't seem weak. Not when he simply touches the fabric of my underclothes. He bends down, hands on my chest. I brace myself, knowing what's coming.

The area around my crotch becomes warm as he puts his lips around me, licking the fabric of the boxers.

"Ahn!" The cry escapes me, my face flushing at how vulnerable I must sound. He looks satisfied.

"Now, can you make that longer and more frequent?"

"What?! No!" I close my legs and fight him from opening them again.

"But I thought you wanted this with me." He speaks bluntly, confused. I flinch. God how I want him to fuck me right now. Yet I need to be in control. He tries to sit up fully, but I wrap a leg around his back, forcing him down onto me. I forcefully wrap my arms around him and flip him over, me on top. He seems a bit shocked, one dark eyebrow cocked in surprise. I kiss him deeply, forcing him into a make out, pressing past his teeth with my tongue. A firm hand grabs my crotch, rubbing and palming me firmly. How badly does this guy want control? Certainly more then I'm ever going to allow.

I break the kiss and move down his chest, moving his shirt to the side a little with my nose. I move my body down, chest in contact with his torso. I lick his nipple and feel a shudder resound over his body. I straddle a leg and grind gently against it in time with my sucks and licks.

"Ger...ard..." He moans softly. That's more like it. While I'm distracted, I feel him force himself up and hook his leg around me. Even though he's shorter then me, I feel helpless against him. I don't like it. "Did you really think I'd let you stay on top?" He smirks wickedly and takes to my pants again. He pulls them down some and instantly takes to the bulge in my black boxers. He wraps his lips around it and licks me gently at first. I force my mouth shut as sighs and moans attempt to corrode my will power. The moans vibrate in my throat and my position of sheer pleasure is given away to him. He pulls down the boxers and my erection stands on its own. I feel the pinpricks of heat expressing the scarlet on my face burn. He seems to hesitate, but puts his mouth around me, almost seeming to choke.

He moves rhythmically along my length as his tongue wets me. My back arches as I try to push his mouth on my entire length to my base. He chokes a little but accepts me openly, expertly giving the blow job. I wonder how many times he's done this...

I moan loudly, not caring how vulnerable I sound anymore. I'm enveloped in pleasure, the rhythm of his licks encasing me, seperating me from reality. He pulls up. I whine a little and pull him against me.

"Don't stop. You're so mean to me."

"Hey, I don't need you to cum. Not yet at least." He murmurs the last part seductively. I want him to go. I want him to keep sucking on me. He pulls my pants down and throws them to the ground, my black boxers inside. He pulls the sheets over his lower body and takes off my shirt gently. For the first time ever; I'm lying beneath him, naked. He pulls his own pants off and smiles, finger tempting me at his side, pulling the boxers down much too slowly. I take his hand away and put my own in its place. I pull them down and stare at his size, not expecting what I see.

"You like what you see?" He speaks smoothly, his voice turning me on even more. God how I want him inside me.

"Y-yes..." in truth, I'm desperate for it. He thrusts a pair of fingers towards my mouth.

"Suck on these 'kay?" I let him put them in my mouth, and as soon as my lips are firmly closed, they go limp. I wrap my tongue around them, wetting them. "Now get on your stomach." He speaks calmly, but the excitement is prominent. I've never been this far before, I'm not sure what he wants from me, or why he wants me to do it, but I do. "Alright, this is going to feel a little weird. But whatever you do, don't tense up alright?" I nod from my stomach position. I feel him spread my legs apart and inhale sharply as I feel something enter me slowly. I look back and see that Frank's index finger in in my ass, but only a centimetre.

"Ah! Oh god are you going to stick that entire thing up there?!" He nods and looks a little apologetic.

"It'll hurt a bit but I need to do this. It'll hurt less later if I do." I nod and wince as he pushes into me. I feel a knuckle pass through me and keep a scream to myself as he pushes against one of the walls inside of me, widening me. Just hurry up... He slides his finger all the way in slowly, moving it around inside of me as gently as he can. It still hurts, but I'm not supposed to tense.

"Oh my fuck... Frank. It hurts." I bury my face in a pillow and moan loudly, I sure as hell hope it's muffled. He stops moving and I feel his other hand firm on my back. He hushes me.

"Hey, I know it hurts okay? Just let me do this." He murmurs intently, warm hand gently rubbing my back.

"Frank... Stop soon please..." He doesn't respond. I feel tears spring into my eyes as he places his middle finger at my opening and slowly slides it in alongside his index. I moan in pain as I succumb to the odd pain of my walls being spread so far apart.

"Alright, when you turn back over I'm going to start moving them more okay?" I nod weakly and let him help me over to my back. When he invited me to bed, I really hadn't expected this. He makes sure I'm comfortable and leaves his fingers inside me, making small movements. "Hey, look. I'm sorry about being that rough with you a few minutes ago." I shake my head.

"It's fine." He pushes his fingers into me as deep as they can go, a scream escaping me. I grab at the sheets and scrunch my brow, looks of apology all to be seen on my partner's face. Yeah, he's my partner in more then one way now, isn't he? He pulls out of me till only his fingertips are inside my ass, only before pushing them back into me again. This time though, I'm ready. My body involuntarily bucks into his fingers in an attempt to drive them deeper. He thrusts the fingers much harder and continues until I almost forget he's there, just thinking of the fingers inside of me.

I scream in pleasure as he hits something inside of me, deep within my depths. It feels different from when he stretched me out; I like it. He thrusts a few more times but then stops, pulling his fingers out, brushing them against my erection. Damn I hope he deals with it soon. It hurts. He moves himself closer into me and puts himself into position. He puts my legs up over his hips telling me to keep them there. I do. He places his tip so close to me that I feel it.

"Okay, we'll do this slow." He seems to be talking to himself, but I nod. He presses into me, hardly submerging his tip. I feel my muscles tense and he winces. "I thought I told you not to do that."

"Sorry." This time, I really am sorry. He pushes into me, I can feel every millimetre of his shaft enter me, all I can think about is not tensing as I feel his base touch me.

"Tell me when to start moving." I move myself around a little bit to get used to his size.

"Okay..." I murmur the words and shut my eyes. He pulls out and moves back inside of me, a soft whimper leaving me and my hands forming fists on the bed. He gradually moves faster and grunts as the tightness envelopes him. His muscles ripple as he attempts to time the thrusts with my moans and breath.

I try to draw in as much air as possible to keep myself calm, but every time he comes into me, it's forced out by pleasure. He finds a rhythm and moans, his sweet voice lingering in the room, my stomach flipping.

He bends over my body as he thrusts and put his lips around my nipple, sucking on it and nipping at it. Sighs of pleasure fill the air, and soon enough I'm not sure where his points of contact are on my body. He's everywhere. I scream as he hits that same spot inside of me, moans following loudly.

"Oh god! Right there! Frank..." Without warning, he pounds it into me, his breath coming in pants. The brunette smiles at my screams, bliss covering his face as he gasps for air.

"Ahhn! Frank! Oh Fuck!" I grab at his shirt as he pounds me, saliva from when he sucked on my nipple dripping from his mouth. I claw at the shirt, clinging into it for dear life, pulling myself up and wrapping my arms around his neck. I force him into making out with me and try to outdo what his hips are doing with my tongue, saliva dripping down the side of my face as the make out ensues messy compared to what had occurred before, he bites at my lips physically lifting himself up every time he bites at me.

He grabs me and starts to jerk me off, hand moving in time with everything happening to me. His fingers nimble from playing guitar.

An odd sensation fills my lower body and I realize what it means.

"F-Frank! I'm going... Ahn! I'm going..." He places a finger on my lips.

"Yeah... Me too..." He pants out the words, and I finally take in his appearance. Sweat covers his brow, his chest heaving as I cling to it.

"AHHHN!" I scream as I feel something warm fill me, at the same time, my own cum splattering across his chest and stomach as I clinging to his shirt front. He thrusts into me a few more times, grunting as he tries to ride out the orgasm before collapsing onto me, a wet smack of cum resounding in the room. He pulls out, and I can feel cum drip out the bottom of my ass.

We sit like this for a few minutes, exhausted. My eyes start to close but I force them open as he gets up slowly and picks me up bridal style.

FRANK

I pick Gerard up, he struggles to keep his eyes open as I walk him to the bathroom. He curls up into my chest, whimpering softly. He really is cute isn't he? I place him in the tub and run some lukewarm water, removing my shirt and getting in with him, stroking his hair.

I grab a cloth and coo him, knowing how exhausted he must feel.

"Okay, I need to clean you, hips up one more time alright?" He nods weakly, not protesting to me asking him to do something like he normally might. I lay the cloth over my fingers and place a hand beneath his hips to support him. I place my two fingers at the opening and gently as possible slide them inside. He breathes sharply surprised. "Sorry..." I look him in the eyes and he gazes back, despite his exhaustion, they're filled with more emotions then I had ever seen at once. I kiss him gently and move my fingers around inside him, finding it so much easier then before.

When he's clean, I pull the cloth and my fingers out and throw the cloth into the sink, but notice that he's already half erect from my fingers being pushed up there again. I grab another hotel cloth and wet it in the hip high water, cleaning his stomach off, then next my own. I finish my work swiftly and turn off the water, getting behind him.

He lies down on my chest curling up onto my body. I run my wet hand over him, smiling at his whimpers. I sit like this for the longest time, the boy lying up my front. I relax in the tub and wrap my legs around his own, his long and somewhat lanky figure making it easy for me to do so. Damn he's so adorable. I kiss the crown of his head and he shrinks away, curling into a tighter ball. He wraps his arms around my chest my own around his torso.

"I love you Frank..." He whispers the words, cool breath gliding across my chest.

"Love you too." I murmur the words and I feel a smile spread on his face. He falls into sleep, my body practically wrapped around him, protecting him. Though I'm not sure from what. When I'm positive that he can't hear me, I smirk and whisper in his ear.

"Told you I'm supposed to be on top." And with that, I find myself relaxing more and more till sleep ceases to elude me, dragging me to it's dreams of my sex with the man in my arms.

I wake up to someone stirring in my arms. I groan a little and try to roll over. I hear a shout of surprise and my eyes shoot open, Gerard on top of me. Why the fuck are we naked in a bath together?

"Gerard?! What the fuck? Why are you..." I look over and see a cloth that had missed the sink and my shirt on the ground, cum covering the brown cloth. Then it clicks. Gerard stumbles to get out of the tub but I stop him. "Sorry, I thought it was a dream is all." I smile at him and kiss him swiftly. His eyes light up and he laughs that adorable giddy laugh, tackling me with a hug in the cool water.

"So we're still saying that I was drunk and you just got me a hotel room or something?" I laugh and nod. I place a hand on his lower back and the other brushes the hair from his face. He leans down and kisses me playfully. We get out of the tub and dry off, pulling our clothes back on.

As I button the shirt up, I feel a pair of hands wrap around my waist. Gerard kisses my neck near the base and this time, I don't fight a sigh that comes from from the depths of pleasure. He gently gnaws on the skin and sucks. He pulls up and I can see in the distant mirror that he left a dark mark on my skin.

"You belong to me Frank. And I belong to you. I need to make sure no one else will touch you." He buries his face in my neck and inhales deeply.

"Don't worry. I won't let them." I turn and hug him, my heart fluttering as he tightens the embrace.

We break apart and put on our shoes. Walking down the hall to the elevator is no longer filled with tension as he clings to me, my hand on his hip. We walk into the foyer and the girl looks up, about to complain about the noise we probably made. When she sees Gerard, she freezes, realizing who we are. Even with our incredibly messy hair and disheveled appearances. Gerard winks at her and I lay two fifties on the table. Gerard

leans in and kisses me, the girl's face flushing as we walk out; hand in hand.

Gerard shudders in the cold air and I wrap my arms around him, but he doesn't fight me in any way. Gerard Way finally belongs to me. That's all that matters to me now. He snuggles into me and I unzip my jacket, wrapping him in it, his arms wrapped around me.

"I'll text the guys when you're ready." He shakes his head.

"No. I just want to stay here. With you." Yes, he's taller then me, but he's my princess now. I'll do what he wants me to, so I don't disagree.

"Okay. We can do what you want alright?" He hugs me harder and sighs.

"Thank you for doing this with me Frank."

"It wasn't a problem. Especially when I've wanted to do this for so long." He laughs.

"Good. That means you fuck me again some time?" I nod.

"Of course I'll fuck you. Who said this was a one time thing?" His laugh turns giddy again and I sigh. It is just so perfect. I hear a text tone cut through my bliss and let go of Gerard unhappy that such a moment was ruined. Multiple texts come in at once as my 3G connects, everyone asking where the hell we are. I forward a message to them all, explaining that Gerard was drunk and I brought him to a hotel so he could sleep and sober up. From the texts I receive, they buy it. I smile at the silverette And he beams.

"Let's call a taxi." Gerard suggests and I agree a little sadly. I sit down in a bench, Gerard in my arms. All I can do is wish that the taxi never comes.


End file.
